


Sunflowers

by deadprogram



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Eli discovers something late at night. She dies a few days later.





	Sunflowers

Eli walked through the corridors of the castle. She barely made a sound as she moved. This was normal. She tended to have insomnia on nights like this. The quiet disturbed her.

 

That was until she heard quiet whispering and giggling. Eli stopped, peeking around the corner. She thanked the gods she was able to sneak around.

 

What she saw broke her heart. Lucifer had Holly, her own sister, pinned against the wall. They were all over each other. Kissing and touching and…

 

Eli quickly moved back, stifling the small gasp that escaped her. She turned and ran. 

 

 

The next morning, during breakfast, she began to cough.

 

“Eli? Are you alright?” Luci looked at her with concern. It was just them, due to the fact that everyone else had business. She stopped, looking into her hand. Bright yellow petals dotted with deep red blood.

 

“O-Oh! I’m fine! Just had something in my throat.” She placed her hand in her lap, dumping the petals under the table. “I think Matt wanted to help me with extra tutoring.” She got up and rushed out, leaving behind the confused boy.

 

 

“So, what are you going to do?” Isabella asked. Eli paced around her large room. 

 

“I...I think I’m just going to let it happen.” Eli sat down, coughing. Isabella frowned. This meant that Eli would die. 

 

“I see. Do you want me to tell the others?” Sunflower petals were scattered around the room. Each was spattered with crimson blood.

 

“No.” Eli stood, walking over to the desk and sitting down. “I’ll tell them myself.” She pulled out a new sheet of paper and began to write.

 

Three days. It only took three days until Eli was confined to her bed.

 

They tried to get her to tell them who it was. Who was causing this disease.

 

She never could bring herself to tell them. 

 

 

 

The funeral was large. Everyone wept for the kind soul that had been lost. She had left letters for everyone. 

 

 

 

Luci had read his letter at the dead of night.

 

 

‘Dear Lucifer,

 

I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this. I love you. I guess you were the cause of the disease. Please don’t blame yourself. Go. Be happy with Holly. I knew you two would be a good fit. 

 

~~ Love  ~~ Sincerely,

Eli Aspen’

 

**Author's Note:**

> hhh this is for my good friend who told me i should do hanahaki with Luci and Eli.


End file.
